Appreciate The Bad Times
by AnelieMPetrova
Summary: Auntie Kitty Kat? Elena and Katherine are sitting in the Living Room of the Salvatore Mansion having a little discussion when Elena's baby daughter comes in to join the fun and she brings a little perspective to both Doppelgangers, also Elena gives Katherine a bit of surprising information That Makes Katherine Have Second Thoughts About Elena. Takes place sometime after 5x07
1. Prologue

"Without the bad times, we couldn't appreciate the good times, life is precious and I do all that I can to cherish every living moment," Elena Gilbert spoke softly sitting on the big red sofa across from her doppelganger Katherine, "How can you say that, that you cherish even the bad times too?"

Elena shook her head, "You're missing the point Katherine—even as an immortal being we must learn to cherish the days that we live because even our days are numbered—I could die tomorrow and not even see it coming," Katherine chuckled dryly, "Yes, and then your precious little daughter would be motherless—that must be a Petrova Curse or something,"

Elena looked at Katherine in disbelief, "Being motherless has not happened to everyone in the bloodline,"

"Okay, let me rephrase that; it must be a _Doppelganger_ curse,"

Elena scoffed rolling her eyes

"Elena what exactly are you trying to say?" ,Katherine demanded with her usual sassy tone

Taken off guard Elena looked back at her elder Doppelganger slowly, she exhaled before saying, "You should cherish every day you live, ever moment of your life—your daughter found you, the one that had been stolen from you the day that she was born. From a mother's point of view, I'd do anything to spend as much time as I could with her."

"Yes because you know oh so much about being a mother of my situation," Katherine retorted

"I didn't say that I knew! But knowing the situation and seeing her I could not possibly understand not wanting to spend my entire time with her! She loves and all she wants is _you_, And I don't blame her, growing up without a mother," the Vampire tried to explain to her stubborn newly human doppelganger

"Hey! It was not my fault that I wasn't a mother to the baby that I made and carried for ten months!" Katherine snapped

"No, you're damn right—but it_ is_ your fault to not want to know Nadia now, you have a second chance and you're fucking up at a high rate of speed, Katherine." Elena reprimanded standing from the couch

Katherine looked up at her wide eyed, both now starring into one another eyes searching them, waiting for one to make the next move.

"Mommy?" A little voice called standing at the doorway of the Salvatore's Living room

Elena looked up and smiled at the sight of her little girl, "Hi Baby," The little girl left her spot at the entry and ran up to her Mommy holding her arms up, Elena picked her baby up sitting her on her hip, "So this is the kind of thing that I missed out on, huh?" Katherine let out with a lingering smile occupying her lips

Elena did nothing but glance back down at Katherine, "Elena…do you even have any idea why it is that I said I didn't want to know Nadia?"

Elena sat down beside Katherine, her daughter now sitting in her lap facing her, "Not really, no..."

"The cure was sucked out of me, I'm dying and I don't have long to live—I love her with all my heart and soul and I don't want myself too get attached to her and then lose her all over again. But I'll have you know that every time I look into her eyes and I see her, all that I want to do is to hold her in my arms and tell her just how much it is that I love her."

Elena starred back at Katherine speechlessly; Had Katherine actually admitted this to her, her established enemy? Shown a true sign of humanity and evidence that she honestly does have a warm heart?

Katherine sighed, "Maybe you can be mother enough for the both of us," she said glancing from the little dark haired girl to Elena

"Are you my Mama too?" The little girl perked up curiously cocking her head

Katherine couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head softly

"No, I'm not your Mama Sweetie," she replied gently

Elena smiled and whispered into her daughter's ear a sudden act that she really had not thought about before she did it.

The little girl grinned, "Auntie Kitty Kat?"

Katherine looked up at Elena, Elena shrugged, "Auntie Kitty Kat?" Katherine wondered slowly with a smirk

Elena nodded, "I'm not going to tell the boys this but, Matt and Nadia and I are going to find a way to save your life Katherine. You do not deserve to die…"

"How can you say that when I tried to kill you, I did get myself into this mess after all?"

"I asked myself that too and the only answer that I can come up with is that you've been through hell and so have I and from some aspect, I sort of understand where you're coming from. You and I have parallels in our lives, it's time that people stop protecting me and for once I do something to protect someone else,"

"And that someone, being me?"

Again Elena nodded, "Who else better than my_ beloved_ Doppelganger?"

"And why are you doing this, exactly?"

"Honestly?" she huffed a laugh following, "…I have _no_ idea." Elena admitted, Katherine simply smiled, "Well…thank you and even if you can't save my life, thank you for trying—it's nice to know that you care,"

Elena smirked, "Appreciate it,"


	2. Ch One

"So you and Katherine are buddy-buddy now huh?"

"I'm trying to get along with her, okay? Mari likes her and I honestly feel sorry for her."

Damon smirked "So you're going to let your three year-old child decide whether or not you are going to tolerate someone?"

Elena did not bother to look up at him, she continued picking up toys from the living room floor and tossing them into a basket "You know they say that children have a good judge of Character."

"Well whoever they are must be sorely misinformed because your daughter misjudged Katherine. She's psycho." Elena scoffed rolling her eyes "Many would say the same to you Damon. Let's not be judgy. You have no grounds to walk on."

Now it was Damon's turn to scoff "Elena, do you not remember that Katherine killed Jeremy, your brother? hello."

"Okay stop. You did too and you're lucky he was wearing his ring. If I want to be friends with Katherine you have no say. She and I have found common ground, if you don't like it then that is your problem. Now if you don't mind I have a child to take care of." Elena stormed out of the room leaving Damon alone and dumbfounded.

Moments later Matt wondered into the Salvatore mansion, "Donovan…how unexpected of you to be barging into my house" Matt rolled his eyes "Right, you know, my daughter nor the mother of my child don't live here or anything." Matt did not bother say anything else he helped himself to the upstairs where he knew Mari and Elena would be.

He knocked and pushed open a bedroom door, Elena looked over her should and smiled "Hey you're here."

"Of course and right on time as usual" He chuckled

"Daddy" Mari shouted happily as Elena pulled a purple pajama dress over her head "Hey my sweet." He said moving over to the bed side "Ready to go baby?" Mari nodded and jumped into his arms "Yes!"

Elena giggled "Here, she's all packed." She said handing Matt over a small black over-night bag "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Mari nodded and leaned over in Matt's arms giving her Mommy a kiss "What time did you say?"

Elena shook her head "Anytime, I'll pick her up whenever, or you can drop her off."

"Do you want to maybe meet up at the park or something? We can let her run off some energy and then you can take her?"

"Sounds good, just let me know what time." Elena agreed

"Okay, see you then." He pecked Elena on her cheek and made his way out of the room.

As Matt was about to reach the foyer Mari called out "Kitty Kat!" he stopped and turned to see Katherine and Damon and Stefan conversing in the living room. Katherine glanced over and a smile formed across her features.

"Mari, where are you off to?"

"Kitty Kat?" Matt wondered. Katherine shrugged "Just a little pet name Elena insisted your that baby girl called me. I must say I find it quiet fitting."

"Daddy, can you put me down please?" Mari asked and Matt obliged and he watched as his daughter ran into her mother's evil doppelganger's arms "I'm spending the night with Daddy." She informed as Katherine hugged the little girl "Until tomorrow then Mari?" Mari had understood what she meant and she smiled and nodded "Daddy it taking me to the park tomorrow with Mommy, will you come too Kitty Kat?"

"We'll have to see but, I promise that I will see you tomorrow, okay?" Mari nodded and pressed her lips to Katherine's cheek "bye!" she said as she went back to Matt's side

As they left Katherine turned back to the Salvatore boys with a lingering smile on her lips; they looked at her with raised and furrowed eyebrows

"What?" she asked innocently

"Auntie Kitty Kat?" Damon wondered in sarcastic manner

"You know, that's the same expression I had when Mari called me that for the first time."

"Well I guess the auntie part fits; you did decorate your house like an old lady." Katherine scoffed and turned her back hearing Stefan let out a hushed chuckle "Shut up Damon, like you can talk…"

"At least I didn't decorate my house like some seventies auction threw up." She mumbled under her breath leaving the brothers to watch her walk away. Damon held a proud smirk on his face "See? I knew something would get rid of her." Stefan shook his head and poured another glass of bourbon.

Elena sighed as she put away the last of Mari's clothes into their right drawers "You always seem to be busy cleaning and putting things away." Elena shrugged "I don't mind…I mean, welcome to the life of a mother of a three year old, right?" Katherine chuckled "I wouldn't know."

"Maybe you and I can switch places for a day, give you a breather and some relaxing time." Elena laughed "Yeah right, you picking up after a three and a half year old? Being at her every beck and call?"

Katherine scoffed "I could do it!"

Elena turned to face Katherine "Why don't you focus on making amends with Nadia, be there for her."

Katherine sighed and plopped down on the small Toddler bed adjacent from Elena "I know and I will be but, can I say something without you judging me?"

"Of course." Elena nodded.

"Since finding out that Nadia is my Daughter…I have been thinking a lot about what it would be like to have a baby…"

"Do you want a baby, Katherine?" Elena cooed playfully

Katherine looked over at Elena and hesitantly nodded "Kind of…does that make me a terrible person?" Elena's expression softened and she shook her head "Not at all and maybe, when we save your life, you will get that option, to have a baby again."

Katherine shook her head "Too bad I won't."

"You sound so sure…"

"There is no way to save my life…unless I went into someone else's body or maybe even turned again, if I could keep Vampire blood down, there is no way."

"Oh Katherine, you Debby downer; I thought you were a survivor? You always survive—you're Katherine Pierce after all." This made Katherine smile "If you thought that I was a survivor then you must also have though that I'm a psychotic bitch too."

Elena chuckled "I hadn't thought you _were _I know that you are." Katherine shook her head smiling lightly

"But you know…I've learned to like that about you." Elena commented softly

Katherine's smile faded "Yes well, there is quite a bit that I myself have learned to like about you as well, Elena Gilbert."

**Author's Note! **

**I know That This Chapter Is Short And Kind Of Boring But, It Is Just Getting Started! **

**I Promise That It Will Get More Exciting With Nadia/Katherine And Lots More So Please Just Go With It :) **


End file.
